A Friendly Game of Poker
by Knight of Rogues
Summary: When Teams RWBY and JNPR can't get any sleep, Yang recommends they join forces for a friendly game of strip poker...


The quiet of the night was just settling in around Beacon Academy. Professor Ozpin was working tirelessly in his office, half because he needed to finish a few reports and half because of his massive caffeine intake. Sun and Neptune were fast asleep in their apartment in Vale. And two teams of the academy were just settling into their rooms. Well, they were trying to.

"Ugh!" Ruby Rose groaned for the jillionth time that night. The nearby blonde teen giggled again, pleased to see her sister hadn't changed that much. Ruby shot up and glared at her older sister.

"Yang! What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all." She giggled again. "I take it you're bored?"

"Hey, boredom isn't fun! I want to do something!"

"You could start by _not keeping the rest of us up." _A voice snapped. Turning around cautiously, Ruby caught the ice-blue eyes of Weiss Schnee. And they weren't happy.

"I for one must agree with our leader." Blake Belladonna said quietly from nearby. Yang scratched the faunus behind her cat ears, eliciting a purr from the teen. Weiss groaned and pulled herself out of bed, giving up on her hopes of sleep.

"Then what do you three suggest we do?" She asked. The only answer she got was silence, until Yang's voice piped up.

"We could play poker."

"Oh no, I'm not betting my money!" The heiress said indignantly. Ruby and Blake nodded as if to agree, and Yang flashed them a smile.

"Trust me, we won't need any money for this."

They were about to break out a deck of cards when a beeping noise filled the air. Ruby pulled out her communicator, sliding across the screen to bring up the image of her friend Jaune Arc.

"Oh, Jaune! You're still up?"

"Yeah," He said, scratching his head in an embarrassed fashion. "All of Team JNPR is. Sorry to ask, but is there something you guys are doing that we could maybe join in on?"

Yang leapt over Blake and snatched the device out of her sister's hands.

"Come on over, we're playing a poker game. The more the merrier. And no money. See you in a few!" With that, she abruptly shut off the call before the young huntsman could reply. Ruby giggled at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Just one question." Blake said with a raised hand. "How do we play if there's no money involved?"

"Simple!" The older girl said with another of her signature smiles. "It's strip poker."

"I already told you, I am NOT playing that horrid excuse for a game!" Weiss shouted from the other side of the closed and locked bathroom door. Ruby pounded on the wood, careful not to dent it.

"Well, at least unlock the door!"

"Not until the game's over and everyone's decent again!"

Sighing, Ruby gave up, rapping on the door one last time.

"Weiss…" She sounded as if she was about to cry, which caught the white-cladden girl's attention. She opened the door a crack, and the trap was sprung as the young girl gave the heiress her puppy dog eyes. Weiss Schnee had only one weakness, and it was those damned eyes. After a futile attempt to resist, she gave in and came out.

"Only… only one or two hands."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Team JNPR came over shortly afterwards. Everyone was wearing their full combat uniforms - nobody dared coming into the game at a disadvantage. Once they had all settled around the coffee table that Ruby and Nora had snuck in from the commons area, Yang began to explain the rules as she shuffled the cards.

"It's simple. The majority of the game plays as a normal poker game. I believe you all know about hands and the rules, except for you, Ruby." The young girl's gaze was cast down, but Yang pulled her into a hug.

"So I'll help you for a few hands. By then, you should be able to get the jist of it. The winner of each hand get's to keep all the clothing they have on, and everyone else has to remove one article of clothing. The winner is the last person that isn't completely nude."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Weiss and Jaune, who both looked rather uncomfortable. Yang paid them no heed and began dealing out the cards.

Once everyone had two cards - traditional Texas Hold 'Em style - and had looked at their cards, the game began.

"I'm warning you guys now," Yang said with a deep breath (causing her rather large chest to bounce), "I'm pretty good at this game. Just to let you know."

**Third Hand**

"I feel so violated right now." Weiss grumbled as she removed the outer layer of her outfit, carefully folding it and placing it aside. She looked around with a glare, half because she was getting cold, and half because the only other person to have any clothing missing was Jaune, who had merely removed his gloves.

"Aw, a bit peeved? It's okay, Ice Queen, we'll make sure to make you lose soon enough."

Weiss gave her a glare that could have frozen the fires of Hell themselves before sighing and recommending the next hand be dealt.

**Sixth Hand**

"DAMN IT!" Yang shouted as she lost a hand. Looking over at Nora, who was beaming despite missing a shoe, as she waved her four of a kind of Jacks around for the entire party to see. She whipped around, fire in her eyes as she looked at Ren.

"If I win this, we're having pancakes in the morning. Got it?" The raven-haired huntsman simply nodded.

Grumbling, Yang removed her other gauntlet, now bootless and weaponless. Weiss was down to her shirt and combat skirt, both shoes now discarded. Pyrrha had removed one of her boots and her arm gloves, and Blake had removed her bow and one of her arm bands. Her cat ears twitched in the air. And then there was Ruby.

Ruby had lost a few times already, but had only had to take off her hood and her boots. Her main outfit, belt, corset, and everything else was intact.

"Well, Rubes, looks like you're doing pretty well." The young girl just shrugged with a grin and motioned for the next hand to be dealt.

**Tenth Hand**

"It's… it's so _cold._" Nora shivered, down to nothing but her bra and undergarments. Despite having a blanket on (Yang didn't want to get anyone kicked out for indecent exposure, as much as that image pleased her), her teeth still chattered loudly.

"I don't know what you mean." Lie Ren said calmly. He was now shirtless, wearing his pants for the only major covering left, but he didn't seem to be feeling the cold whatsoever.

"Easy for you, buckaroo, you train in the snow!" She yelled, almost jumping up and causing her blanket to slide off.

Pyrrha and Jaune laughed, still in a majority of their clothing. Their armor platings were removed, but their main clothing was intact.

Weiss didn't speak, as she was huddled under a blanket. Mostly in shame, as she was down to her bra and combat skirt (along with what the combat skirt hid). This, Yang found to be extremely humorous.

Blake was down to her undershirt and shorts. Yang didn't find this funny. She mainly found it adorable with her cat ears. And sexy. Definitely sexy.

Yang herself was down to her tube top and short shorts. Not her finest night in the game of poker. But what really surprised her was Ruby. A while ago, she had asked Yang for a pair of short shorts of her own to wear under her skirt, and that was exactly what she had now. That and her undershirt. Yang was impressed, considering it was her first game of poker.

"You're going down, Yang." She smiled sweetly, challenge blazing in her eyes. The blonde was taken back for a moment before narrowing her eyes.

"You're on."

**Several Hands Later**

Ren and Nora had gone out, along with Jaune. The only people left were Blake, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss… all of which were down to their panties. ONLY their panties.

Yang and Ruby's eyes narrowed at each other, determined not to lose this final hand. Blake and Pyrrha seemed more relaxed as compared to the sisters, and Weiss was… well, completely neutral.

"Ha! Three of a kind, Eights!" Yang cheered as she flipped the final card on the table. Ruby smirked at her sister's supposed triumph, and laid down her cards.

"Full house. Read 'em and weep, sis." Yang's mouth dropped open until Pyrrha put down her cards. Blake did the same. They both had Four of a Kind, though Blake won with Queens. All eyes turned to Weiss.

The heiress nervously flicked her eyes from side to side. Sweat rolled down her face, and everyone waited expectantly. Finally, she put down the cards.

"I'm not good at this…" She said softly, waiting for the laughter at her mishmash of cards. Yang passed out, while Ruby's jaw dropped with no indication of fixing itself. Blake and Pyrrha smiled at each other, amusement dancing in their eyes.

"So… who won?" Weiss asked.

"You did!" Ruby shouted. The bra-less girl looked at her in perplexment, and Yang rearranged her cards to make the hand clearer.

"That's a royal flush, Ice Queen. Nothing can beat that." It took a moment for Weiss' mind to process that information, until a grin finally creeped along her face.

"So… I won?" She said softly? "I won the game?"

"Yup!" Yang said cheerfully. She wiggled her eyebrows at the heiress, something Weiss didn't quite understand, until Yang began sliding off her underwear.

"Now comes the prize. Alright, losers, time to go naked."

Weiss didn't sleep for a week after that. Everytime she did, she blushed so red that the others thought she was choking.

Fin~


End file.
